


Showing You The Ropes

by sunrisepeaches



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Joken - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, dom!ken, sub!Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisepeaches/pseuds/sunrisepeaches
Summary: After a long time, Ken finally introduces to his boyfriend the wonders of pleasure and pain.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Showing You The Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> about time i make something for joken. i wanted to make something special for them because... they're THAT kinda ship, you know?
> 
> this is also my first time writing BDSM so i hope i did it right.
> 
> also, this is the heaviest and most explicit thing i've ever written, so if you're not into the heavy stuff, especially coming from a first-timer, then i suggest you click out of here... sorry :/
> 
> i was planning on waiting this out until the 23rd for joken day but i just can't wait i feel like you deserve this.
> 
> **DISCLAIMER!! This work of fiction is NOT and WILL NOT be equivalent to a BDSM "tutorial" of any sort. Please refer to related articles and trusted sources for more information.**

_"Baby…"_ Josh purrs after letting go of his boyfriend's lips. _"I want to try something new tonight."_

The pair have been making out for two minutes. In their tradition, a more-than-two-minutes long make out session will always lead to the bedroom. But this time, Josh came up with something else. 

This made Ken's heart start beating faster. _"What is it?"_ he whispered.

 _"You know how you told me about your… collection of toys… and other naughty stuff?"_ Josh looks down, flustered. It was his first time ever opening this up to Ken. _"I… I kinda wanna try it out tonight… if it's okay with you."_

Ken could not believe what he was hearing. For months he had been fantasizing about his boyfriend being cuffed and blindfolded while he takes him. That image burns in his mind every time he touches himself. Ken knew the day would come where Josh would want to try it out with him, but he had no idea today would be that day.

 _"Baby, really? Are you sure you want to do this now?"_ Ken asked, hope evident in his eyes.

 _"Yes."_ Josh giggled. _"Why do you seem so hesitant?"_

Ken caressed Josh's face. _"I knew you were uncertain and you were scared about it but-"_

 _"Who said I was scared, baby?"_ Josh interrupted. He then straddled closer to Ken and brought his lips to his ear. _"If only you knew how many times I've touched myself to the thought of you tying me up and fucking me however you liked."_

Josh could suddenly feel Ken's bulge on his ass which made him chuckle.

 _"Fuck, baby. Look what you just did."_ Ken looks down at the growing tent in his pants before looking back up at Josh, who still has his eyes on the situation that he so proudly caused.

 _"Aww…"_ Josh pouted. _"What are we going to do about that..."_ he then fixed his gaze on Ken's. _"daddy?"_

Josh's lips once again landed on Ken's, this time, while grinding his hips against his hardness, creating the friction that would make Ken let out a throaty moan.

 _"Fuck." Ken_ softly slapped Josh's ass. _"That's it. Bedroom. Now"_ He then grabbed Josh by the back of his knees and stood up.

Ken sat on the bed while Josh was still clinging onto him.

 _"Okay, so,"_ Ken pulled out of their kiss. _"before we do anything, there are some rules that I want to explain to you first, is that okay?"_

 _"Yes, daddy."_ Josh replied.

 _"Good boy."_ Ken smiled, satisfied with what he’s hearing.. _"First thing's first, your safety is my priority. What I will be doing to you later on might be too much or too painful for you. So, I will be giving you a safe word. If you say this word anytime during the night, then everything will stop. I need you to know that you are entirely in control of what happens tonight. If things go too far or you’re not comfortable, then you need to use this word. Understood?”_

 _“Yes, daddy.”_ Josh nodded.

 _“Your safe word will be ‘red’. I need you to say it now, so that I can know that you understand.”_ Ken instructs.

_“Red.”_

_“Perfect.”_ Ken smiles. _“After everything is, over, we will talk. This is where you tell me if you liked it, if there were parts that you were not into, or if I was gentle, or too rough with you. This is also where you tell me if you want this to be a regular thing, if you want this to continue, but occasionally, or if you don’t want this to ever happen again.”_ he lifts Josh’s chin to look into his eyes. _“Do you have any questions or clarifications before we begin?”_

_“No, Daddy.”_

_“Then, strip for me, kitten.”_ Ken slowly pushes Josh off of his lap.

Josh makes eye contact with Ken while unbuttoning his shirt. His eyes travel to the bulge between Ken’s legs. He wanted so badly to take his pants off and suck him until he can’t see straight, but he knew he had to be obedient for his daddy. 

_“Fuck, baby. You look so pretty.”_ Ken gets up from his seat to kiss Josh’s lips once again before walking towards his drawer, where he keeps all of his toys.

 _“Is there a specific toy you want to use tonight, kitten?”_ Ken opens the drawer.

_“Surprise me, daddy.”_

_“Whatever you say, babydoll.”_ Ken chuckles. He grabbed from the drawer a collar, a blindfold, two silk restraint sashes, a Wartenburg wheel, a wand vibrator, and lube.

 _“I remember you telling me that you touch yourself to the thought of me tying you up and fucking you however I like? Is that correct?”_ Ken says as he walks over to his boyfriend, who is staring at the giant vibrator that he has on his hand.

 _“Y-yes, daddy.”_ Josh stutters, his eyes not leaving the equipment. He is already imagining being pinned down while Ken glides the vibrator up and down his shaft. 

The thought made his cock throb.

 _“Hey,”_ Ken suddenly snapped when he observed that Josh’s focus was still on the toys on his hands. _“Eyes here.”_

Josh looked up at Ken, startled, but needy. _“Sorry, daddy.”_

 _“As I have said earlier,”_ Ken wraps the thick black collar around Josh’s neck, just so it fits comfortably. _“You really do want to be tied up like a proper, obedient, little boy, don’t you?”_ He then puts the blindfold on him.

_“Yes, daddy.”_

_“Good. On the bed, now.”_

The pair make their way to the bed. Ken carefully ties Josh's feet together with the long, pink sash that he took from the drawer. He then did the same with his wrists, and tied the remaining fabric to the headboard, so that he stays bound to the bed.

Josh jumps the second he feels something crawling down his shoulders. His heavy breathing was evidence that he enjoys the sensation.

Ken glides the Wartenburg wheel down Josh's torso, his hips, down his legs, then back up to his trembling thighs. The sight of Josh's cock twitching makes his own throb. He takes his pants off, bothered with the way that it has become too tight already.

 _"Daddy?"_ Josh whispered, wondering why he hasn't felt or heard anything.

 _"Uh, uh, uh, did I tell you to make a sound?"_ Ken slips out of his pants.

 _"No, daddy. I'm sorry."_ Josh quietly says.

Ken chuckles and walks over to his obedient, vulnerable boyfriend. _"I will let this one slide. The next time you do anything I specifically don't tell you to do, I will have to punish you. Understood, kitten?"_

_"Yes, daddy."_

_"Good."_ Ken grabs the giant vibrator and turns it on, which tells Josh what Ken is going to do next.

 _"I've observed earlier,"_ Ken lightly brushes the wand over Josh's skin, which made the latter gasp. _"that you can't keep your eyes off this big thing. Tell me, kitten. Do you want this on your pretty cock?"_

 _"Please, daddy."_ Josh breathes out.

_"I wanna hear you beg for it."_

_"Please, daddy? I want to feel it on my cock, daddy. I want you to glide that vibrator all over me however you like. I will be a good boy, daddy, I promise."_ Josh begs.

 _"Fuck. You sound delicious when you beg. It almost makes me wanna…"_

Josh screams as soon as he feels the vibrator on his shaft. He jumped so suddenly, he almost broke the headboard from pulling on the sash too much.

 _"Fuck, daddy!"_ Josh moans. He keeps on squirming around the bed. The fact that he is all tied up adds to the pleasure that he is feeling. The blindfold blocking his vision made an opportunity for him to utilize all of his other senses, which ignited the fire inside of him.

This is exactly what he has been fantasizing about; hands and feet together while being dominated by his boyfriend. Ever since he saw that Ken had a collection of toys, he knew he wanted to try it out with him. He waited for months to finally open up the topic of trying it out, because he had been too shy. Ken knew him as the vanilla type, and they only have sex when words can't be enough for them to express how they feel about each other.

That happens more than once a week, but despite them being sexually active, Josh was still seen by Ken as a vanilla type of person when it comes to sex. It's only the first time that they experimented something other than just the regular nights in the bedroom.

Whatever Josh is feeling right now is getting him closer to orgasm. But he knows he can't cum until his daddy gives him permission.

 _"Are you liking this so far, kitten? Do you love the feeling of this big vibrator buzzing like electric currents all over your cock?"_ Ken chuckles, touching himself to the way his boyfriend moans and squirms. He couldn't help it, Josh just looks so beautiful when he is under Ken's dominance.

 _"Daddy, I'm so close! Please daddy, may I cum?"_ Josh cries out.

_"No, don't you dare cum until I tell you. I'm enjoying this, kitten."_

_"But daddy, I-"_ Josh feels it coming. _"Daddy, please!"_

He doesn't feel anything anymore.

Josh lets out an agitated wail. He breathes heavily, trying to stop himself from cumming.

 _"On your stomach, now."_ Ken commands.

Josh successfully turns over despite the restraints on his hands and feet. He places his knees on the bed and lifts his ass up, just like his daddy told him to.

 _"I have always wanted to paint this canvas a pretty pink color."_ Ken says before landing a loud slap on Josh's ass.

Josh moans both in pain and pleasure. He has never felt anything like this before and he finds himself wanting more.

_"I want you to count, kitten. I want you to count every time I do this, so I can hear your pretty voice while I spank you. Understand?"_

_"Yes, daddy- Fuck! One!"_ Josh cries out as soon as Ken's hand lands on his ass.

Josh's moans and heavy breathing from earlier turn into little whimpers and mewls as he feels his daddy's hand on his now pink and swollen behind.

 _"Five!"_ Josh moans and breathes heavily after Ken spanks him for the last time. He decided he wanted his daddy to spank him more, so he asked to be spanked five more times.

 _"Good kitten. You're such a good boy for me."_ Ken leans over to his boyfriend to kiss him.

 _"Because you've been a good boy for me, it's time for your reward. Would you like your reward now, kitten?"_ Ken smooths his hand over Josh's ass to ease the sting.

 _"Yes, please, daddy."_ Josh begs.

_"How would you like me to reward you?"_

_"Anyway you want, daddy. Just… just make me cum, please. My cock has been aching ever since you let go of that vibrator."_

Ken chuckles while he spreads lube on his two fingers and stretches Josh out.

 _"Thats it._ " Ken pulls his fingers out of Josh and positions himself right between his entrance. _"I'm gonna put it in now, baby. I need to be inside you."_ he softly caresses Josh's still-pink ass. _"Are you ready, babydoll?"_

_"More than you think, daddy."_

Their moans and growls ring all over the bedroom as soon as Ken started moving in and out of Josh.

 _"You look so fucking sexy like this, my kitten. All tied up and obedient for your daddy."_ Ken growls. _"You like feeling the sting on your ass as I fuck the submission out of you, don't you, kitten?"_

 _"I love it so much, daddy! I love it! I… I-"_ Josh feels the heat in the pit of his stomach again. The same feeling bubbling up inside him when that vibrator was all over his cock. _"Daddy! I- please, daddy, may I cum? Please?"_

_"On one, kitten. I will count us down. Is it okay?"_

_"Yes, daddy."_

_"Five…"_ Ken growls, picking up the pace and controlling Josh's hips, loving the sound of their skin slapping against each other.

 _"Two… One. Cum for me, kitten. Cum with daddy- fuck!"_ Ken freezes in his place the second he starts shooting his load all inside Josh.

Both of their legs give out as they spasm and orgasm together.

Ken can still hear Josh moaning and whimpering, even after he untied the silk off of his feet and wrists. _"Shhh shh… hey, I got you. daddy's here."_ He lays down beside his boyfriend and removes his blindfold to reveal teary and swollen eyes.

Ken's heart broke to see Josh like this. He almost felt guilty for doing this. _"Oh… baby…"_ Ken places his lips on Josh's, kissing him softly and longer this time, making him remember that he's still the same Ken that he fell in love with, and not the demanding dominatrix that he was, just a few minutes ago.

 _"I'm so sorry baby, did I hurt you?"_ Ken looked into his lover's glassy eyes.

Josh softly laughed. _"You were perfect. Absolutely perfect."_

_"I guess you were a little too overwhelmed…"_

_"I guess so…"_

_"Here,"_ Ken scoots closer to Josh. _"Let me hold you, please. After all of that, all I need right now is my arms around you."_

Ken and Josh cuddle up in an embrace, legs entangled, not minding how sticky and sweaty they both are after the events that occurred just moments ago. Soft breathing replaces the noise that once took over the bedroom.

 _"You were so good for me, baby. And I am so proud of you for that. So fucking proud. God, I love you so much."_ Ken smiles, admiring his boyfriend's strength and bravery. 

He could almost turn emotional after having seen what was underneath the blindfold. How he missed Josh's eyes, the eyes that he never stops falling in love with, the eyes that can see right through him, the eyes that can tell him how much love his lover has for him.

 _"I must admit though, I was pretty overwhelmed… It hurt, but at the same time, I felt the pleasure in it."_ Josh says, voice sore from all the screaming and moaning.

 _"Wait, I have a question."_ Ken speaks up. _"Does your butt still hurt?"_

Josh laughed. _"It stings, but I'm kinda liking it."_

 _"You kinky little shit."_ Ken chuckles.

 _"You know what… considering how overwhelmed I was, and how… I guess… painful it was, I'd imagined that this could be the last time that we would ever do this,"_ Josh looks into Ken's eyes.

_"But to my surprise, I found myself wanting to do this more often."_

**Author's Note:**

> i agree with josh... it was kinda overwhelming... but i hope you guys still enjoy it?
> 
> jokers, okay pa ba tayo diyan? HAHAHAHA
> 
> as always thank you so much for reading this, whatever this is that i attempted. i hope u guys r satisfied.... with it????
> 
> follow me on twitter i'm @_sunrisepeaches


End file.
